happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Lumpy's Relationships
(Yeah hello guys, sigh, i am SO sorry for being late for sure, idk WHY i do this in TUESDAY! Btw, then..... But anyway eh because this is LUMPY's Relationships, there will be like alot of darn explaining even! And yeah i think Lumpy interacted with EVERY Character, cool btw. But yes, yeah so this time, it is about Lumpy and ya know it. But btw, since at times tho, as i will include former characters, welp i will include them from former "Relationships" Blogs, and since i of course for example already said what i think with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy relationships with Lumpy, well i will do it shorter. And since the next characters have been explained before in future blogs, if i will discuss about a relationship i HAVE been discussing before, then i talk about it a little SHORTER btw so yeah, otherwise it may be boring if i type the same info TOO much right? Yeah, it is infos of course, and i will first say minor stuff with Lumpy's relation ships with the first three characters and with him, they will be The Four Primary Characters together. Of course, so..... I hope you understand what i meant btw? When if i am at a relationship that have been discussed before, ya got that? Sorry i TRIED to explain btw, but here we go:) Cuddles: Despite the minor times where they WAS on negative terms at each other. Even them makes an interesting team. Lumpy is like a Father Figure to Cuddles, OR Teacher or ok any kind of adult taking care of the younger one ya know? Together, they reminds me of Mickey and Goofy or Homer and Bart somehow. Maybe because Cuddles and Lumpy shares some similiar stuff with those characters? Yes, yeah obviously! And of course, Lumpy and Cuddles do play with each other, and Lumpy is pretty good with Cuddles MOST of the time! Giggles: Well, despite how bad they was to each other during "Every Litter Bit Hurts" btw, Lumpy is quite heroic to Giggles, since both of them may have died as he attempted to save Giggles and Petunia in "The Wrong Side of the Tracks" and at least Lumpy survived in "See You Later, Elevator" He, however, DID save Giggles out of the building at first, but then she died, but yes, the time he succeed by saving her was in "Blood Donor" btw where Giggles was able to survive, but Lumpy risked his life so he lost his own blood. Maybe like everybody else, Lumpy COULD have a crush on Giggles, i mean this is the problem, there is only FOUR Female Characters in the show so how the heck can we even ship all of them or should SOME stay single? Still, since Lumpy and Giggles are friends anyway and most of the time are together they actually are friends. Toothy: Well, despite that Lumpy DID kill Toothy in "We're Scrooged!" He anyway probably thought "Meh! What the heck? Toothy respawns anyway!" But still, that was bad of Lumpy, so karma got him anyway! And anyway, yeah as Toothy and Lumpy reminded me of SpongeBob and Patrick, mostly seen together tho btw, they could be friends. And as Lumpy loves Toothy's singing in "Class Act" btw, eh, something should say that they are friends indeed right? Petunia: Despite how clean Petunia is and Lumpy MAYBE looks dirty? *Shrugs* Anyway, they after all seems to be good friends to each other. And Lumpy may idk, like her too? The idea of a stupid, but funny Father and a clean and nice smelling Mother seems to work somewhat. But well, Petunia thinks Lumpy is a friend tho. Lumpy likes to help Petunia, and both are blue, but right. Because of how Petunia isn't mad at Lumpy (At least NOT MUCH anyway!) Like how Giggles was when Lumpy ruined the nature once, Petunia doesn't seem to hate him however, i believe it is better if Petunia was with Lumpy more often. Handy: So, since during the time in "Don't Yank My Chain" They wasn't great friends, but even if Lumpy was stupid in that part, in the episode he isn't as funny and he was taking his job TOO seriously then. As both of them works with building a road and both being part of a band, Lumpy and Handy makes a cool duo. But even better as a trio IF The Mole is with them! Yes, ya know what the trio is called? I do! Nutty: As both of those two being the dumbest AND funniest characters in the show, they seems to be an interesting duo indeed. If only they was together more often. In "Milk Pong" Yes, it is a game but still, they are friends there as they plays milk pong together, tho, it's stupid since drinking with a ball inside, it could cause Lumpy to choke which DID happen on the first time the ball lands in the cup btw. But yes, i would like to see an upcoming episode that WILL star both Nutty and Lumpy btw, and they probably hangs out together, hm, together they goes on adventures and it's maybe good to see them being on good terms at each other but yes they work for me tho! I mean it as "It works for me" Ya know, not that they work for me, what the heck did ya seriously think? Sniffles: "They're Lumpy and The Brain. Yes, Lumpy and The Brain. One is a genius, the other's insane." Ok, i stop now, sorry, couldn't resist. Since both Sniffles and Lumpy are blue, they look KIND OFF similiar to each other because of their colours, and both of them are VERY different, Sniffles is smart but Lumpy is kind off silly. OR is it the other way around? *Shrugs again* This is why they reminds me of Pinky and The Brain, even if it looks kind of obvious, what if the silly looking one is smart and the genius is the really dumb one? Welp, as Sniffles have his plans foiled sometimes, it looks like Lumpy IS a genius. Still, imo Lumpy is just lucky, and come on, accidents happens to everybody right? Ah welp, Lumpy MAY annoy Sniffles at times, tho Lumpy annoys most of the characters sometimes (Like how Nutty does) OR Lumpy gets annoyed by them, ya know? Ok well, i wish anyway Lumpy could accidently (OR on purpose?) kill The Ants for once, as somebody thought he could step on them, oh ikr? Should work and be funny! But yeah, Sniffles and Lumpy is a funny duo as the two of them are opposites and yet it looks like Lumpy is a genius and Sniffles isn't smart at all, anyway, as it seems so, they should be friends. So yes even how much Lumpy annoys Sniffles, they are friends as said. Pop: Lumpy seems to be a friend to Pop, as unlike everybody else, Pop and Lumpy knows each other pretty well. And even if i don't like the episode "A Handy Nanny" I do believe Lumpy was one of the characters on Pop's bowling team. And the old time during "Stealing the Spotlight" btw, but yes, Lumpy seems to have SOME problems with Pop btw, but because of how lucky Pop LOOKS like anyway, so btw, Lumpy and Pop probably started their friendship during "A Vicious Cycle" btw, but because of that, the other times MAY have been taking place before btw. Then yeah, ya know? Lumpy have also managed or at least TRIED to help Pop at times even if it of course have to do with Cub btw. Cub: As Cub was going to eat with Lumpy and other characters btw during "Kringle Feast" Tho, and also tho that Lumpy mourned his grave in "Read 'em and Weep" It should mean Lumpy cares about Cub, but yeah, of course Lumpy is nice to Cub, or else Pop wouldn't be friends with Lumpy, if anybody hates Cub, then Pop will hate that person, and he wouldn't otherwise allow Lumpy to be inside his house however, so yeah Lumpy can be considered nice to Cub. Flaky: Hm, silly guy plus nervous girl? Is that a ship? Idk? But anyway, because of how Lumpy have Flaky as her student/scout btw, and managed to make her get cured from her peanut allergy during "Party Animal" Btw, i can say they are friends tho. But yes, btw, in Part 2 of "Happy Trails" Then, he killed Flaky (OR idk?) And had no problem OR remorse after doing it. Anyway, it is because of how she screwed it up. I have a bad feeling i will be in trouble now but yeah Lumpy is very protective to Flaky like if she was Lumpy's Daughter tho btw and Lumpy may have a thing for Flaky idk. The Mole: Lumpy and The Mole is a nice duo BUT if Handy is with them, an interesting trio indeed. Since Handy lacks arms, Lumpy lacks a brain, and The Mole lacks sight. They all three LACKS SOMETHING so yes, k, and even if Lumpy wasn't kind at all to The Mole in "Don't Yank My Chain" and "We're Scrooged!" At all, as said. They seem to work together and Lumpy doesn't mind to go on a date with The Mole at all during "Blind Date" Tho, Lumpy COULD have thought The Mole asked for chocolates, and Lumpy loves the chocolates and it could be that he has no idea it was a date? As he died very quick btw. But yes, Lumpy and The Mole are friends then due to their times together except for the former two times which i aint too sure how to explain even if Lumpy is out of character during those times then. Disco Bear: Ok, since they DON'T interact too much tho, then i ain't sure BUT as both of them was cops in "A Vicious Cycle" btw, and Disco Bear thought Lumpy was poor in "Ipso Fatso" and gave him money for being nice.... Imo, they are best friends! Yeah, come on, since i believe EVERYBODY in the show have their best friends tho btw, so i may explain it during each relationship blog i do btw, like now yes, and even if Lumpy had no problem with Disco Bear being dead in the former mentioned episode, and in the latter, that they had problems during the road, i believe Lumpy does that as a sign of stupidity tho, and Disco Bear tries to survive along with Lumpy, if they both managed to survive btw, they both might be relieved tho and hang out. Or something? Yeah or something good tho, but gosh, do this work? In "A Change of Heart" Lumpy even saved Disco Bear by giving him a new heart btw, tho DB (Yes, Disco Bear, duh!) would most likely want to rather die during that, i do think anyway that Lumpy and DB are best friends to each other. Russell: Even tho Lumpy HAVE interacted with Russell WAY more often then Disco Bear btw, maybe he is like Lumpy's second best friend or idk? Anyway, i believe that "Get Whale Soon" COULD be their first time meeting each other or idk, and yeah "Off the Hook" had them together in the same episode, BUT, in the same episode, they didn't look at each other, Lumpy only had Russell's eye btw, so yes, he thought it was a fish and as Russell died, he may have NO IDEA who catched him btw, so yes then "Get Whale Soon" takes place after, but yes it was created after anyway but timeline... Ok or they already knows each other during "Something Fishy" MAYBE, since Russell was in school that time, before they grows up yeah? Maybe. And heck yes, they even are looking like best friends during: "Sea What I Found", "Snow Place to Go", "In a Jam", AND even "You're Kraken Me Up" So.... Yes and the only bad time is of course "YouTube Copyright School" But yes, Russell is a fan of Lumpy but IF he really is, u know, Russell should know not to steal Lumpy's stuff again btw. But ok yeah, Russell is one of Lumpy's friends who doesn't seem to be annoyed by him at all, only for Lumpy to get annoyed by Russell for copyright stuff. So yeah anybody thinks Russell is his second best friend or anything? And reason why i didn't think of this of course in the first place, is because i already of course found a best friend for Russell (Of course, imo i have for everybody thought who is their best friends!) And he is another ungulate and related to Lumpy's species. (Lumpy is a moose yes, but i mean an animal that IS related to mooses, so ya can know who i mean yes?) So yeah anyway as darn long as i discuss here btw, they know AND like each other, like, man, let's say, alot! Lifty and Shifty: As The Raccoons have stealed from Lumpy by taking meat AND animals from him like three times then, Lumpy seems to hate them for this BUT as they finded a way to help everybody out of the island, including Lumpy of course in "Happy Trails Part 2" And even "The Wrong Side of the Tracks" and "Doggone It" Seems to take place after "Happy Trails" I think Lumpy and The Raccoons have SOME soft spots for each other btw, but yeah then Lumpy is like their only friend, he maybe is neutral with them btw, but they seem to steal his stuff anyway no matter what! Mime: As Lumpy and Mime are ungulates AND as deer and moose are related to each other (Now, why do me saying this sounds so familiar?) Well, wut? I think they ARE friends, tho there are times they wasn't friends. Maybe i can explain. In "Mime to Five" Lumpy was anyway looking greedy and KIND OFF evil there, he wasn't interested or even impressed by Mime's tricks and only made him clean elephant poop (MUST be "Lumpy's Elephant" then!) At least Lumpy even was a little stupid like he misunderstood when Mime is like "Can i have my money now?" And Lumpy thinks Mime wants to clean the elephant poop more, gives him a shovel. Freaking dumb right? So yeah at least Lumpy was nice to ALLOW Mime to be in the circus, but keep in mind he was for some reason not too alike himself very much during this episode. And pretty much during "Happy Trails Part 1" And in "Party Animal" btw, Lumpy was distracted by Mime in the former since he drived the bus, also, in the latter, Lumpy only did it because he first of all, didn't want to take care of curing Flaky again from her peanut allergies, second, he cares about Flaky probably so he was pretty sure having a good reason to do so. Anyway, as Mime "Cried" seems to pretend so anyway, I like to believe that Lumpy probably feels sorry for Mime somehow, so he cheer Mime up by doing something, so MAYBE Lumpy gave Mime balloons OR Mime obviously had them the whole time, or Flaky always had them inside her house. Anyway, Lumpy should have done something nice after what he did to Mime btw. And the only two good times btw: "Home Is Where the Hurt Is" AND "Doggone It", Since Lumpy is entertained by Mime, (Wait a min, i notice now... WOOT? And how come he didn't when owning a circus?) Lumpy seems to be interested in Mime's tricks btw. And at least he saved Mime's life, only for Mime's head to have been splattered as a car drived on him btw. Of course, obviously, Lumpy and Mime can be friends then, but they just have moments when they isn't friends, right? Also DARN, now i talk ALOT Again! Cro-Marmot: They seems to be enemies, idk why i thought friends anyway, btw, as in "Wipe Out!" Lumpy mocks Cro-Marmot and it looks like Cro-Marmot doesn't care Lumpy is a surfboard at all. Welp, mean marmot then? Cro-Marmot and Lumpy maybe have friendly interactions btw in: "A Change of Heart", "In a Jam", And in "Mime to Five" Tho btw, this could mean they also are neutral to each other. Now, they still are enemies, but Lumpy doesn't rlly hate him, Lumpy at least loves how Cro-Marmot can play his guitar. But that's all tho! Flippy/Fliqpy: Sorry guys but i hope Lumpy will survive next time Flippy is in it btw, but i will avoid controversial talk btw, then here we go! Anyway, and yes! Flippy and Lumpy seems to be good friends to each other btw, and heck, they even ARE neighbors, so as Flippy is invited to Lumpy's trailer btw in "By The Seat Of Your Pants", (Yes, "By The Seat Of Your Pants" Is controversial but still!) Lumpy and Flippy DO seem to be friends, and later, Flippy seems to cheer for Lumpy (I THINK So tho anyway, btw!) And the only time when Flippy seems to be annoyed by Lumpy is in "In Over Your Hedge", Since he wanted peace and quiet in that episode, but Lumpy TRIED to be quiet btw. But yes so Lumpy and Flippy are good neighbors to each other then even. And Lumpy fears Fliqpy yes. Of course, isn't everybody enemies with Fliqpy to be fair? Really, i AM really annoyed when Fliqpy killed Lumpy in "In Over Your Hedge", AND i hope they won't kill Lumpy again when Flippy/Fliqpy is around, as it is like a dream come true for the fans, but not me, i anyway thinks that Lumpy and Flippy works just fine to each other even! Splendid: Lumpy seems to be a fan of Splendid, probably, and in "See What Develops" tho, Lumpy wants Splendid to make develops or whatever? And yeah in "See What Develops" Btw, Lumpy didn't knew it was REALLY Splendid, and as i seen "See What Develops" Many times, ("See What Develops" Is my favorite episode btw!) Lumpy works at "The Daily Acorn" With Splendid working for him. And as Splendid have helped Lumpy in "It's a Snap" and in "Breaking Wind" And heck, even if being Santa Claus, it kind off counts as Lumpy in "Just Be Claus", So i can say they are good to each other, Lumpy is a fan of Splendid yes and is thankful for him. But yeah btw, "From Hero to Eternity" IS a time where they didn't notice each other, ok Lumpy noticed Splendid BUT Splendid obviously... Wait a min, he SHOULD know somebody drived the truck? But ok, Splendid had too, and he seems to be unsure if it was Lumpy or not btw. Oh also, yes, as Lumpy is a moose and Splendid is a flying squirrel btw, they reminds me of Rocky and Bullwinkle. I mean, are they based of those two btw? And obviously, some users may agree they looks alike, especially when Lumpy and Splendid are together btw, and Lumpy IS said in his Trivia btw that he seems to be based on Bullwinkle so yes? Ah welp, then Lumpy and Splendid being two blue characters, they are friends then! Lammy: Lammy is like The ONLY Female Character that Lumpy ONLY hates tho btw. The irony, Lammy is a sheep and Lumpy is a moose, both are ungulates and they are the only two that.... Uh, Lammy is the only girl which i don't ship with Lumpy to be honest because it looks like Lumpy hates her however, btw. But yeah in "All Work and No Play", Lumpy DID try to help her btw, along with Nutty and Sniffles tho. Then yeah, this even... Failed. As Lumpy thinks Lammy wanted to cosplay as him. And as Lammy was walking around, she doesn't seem dead UNTIL the ending, so yeah she seems dead in the ending eh? Yes. So ok other then that, Lumpy hates Lammy because you know! And Mr. Pickels: "All In Vein" Is the only time with them together, tho, this is where Lumpy is a vampire so he wasn't The REAL Lumpy during that. But due to that, he eated Mr. Pickels. THANK YOU, LUMPY! (Not sarcastic, the yelling is meant to be joy!) So yes, as Lumpy hates Lammy, he also hates Mr. Pickels. And please, Mondo, DON'T make Mr. Pickels kill Lumpy, you already made Fliqpy do it btw, so don't make the other green villain to do it btw. Obviously, i hope Lumpy wins over Mr. Pickels ALMOST everytime btw, since he seems to be able to eat him! Sorry if i sound mean btw, but yeah, i just think that Lumpy is able to eat a pickle as moose ARE vegetarians! Bonus: (Fun Fact: ALMOST Forgot to add Bonus!) Girlfriends: Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky. Friends: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty (Sometimes), Shifty (Sometimes), Mime, Flippy, and Splendid. Enemies: Lifty, Shifty, Mime (Sometimes), Cro-Marmot, Fliqpy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. Neutral to: Handy, The Mole, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Lammy. And phew there ya have it folks, i managed to do this blog today! Btw, sorry for being late then, I of course, obviously, wasn't at home before, but yeah. Now when i did this..... Now it is done! I can't believe it! Phew! So yeah what do you think? Feel free to comment if ya can btw, thanks for watching/reading everybody! Category:Blog posts